Three Little Words
by Cerulean Sage
Summary: A story about how Sesshomaru comes to see Rin as the woman she now is. This is a lemon. If you do not like lemons, don't flame me for writing it, because you've been warned.{complete}
1. Chapter 1

Three Little Words

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony outside his lavish chambers. It was a beautiful night. The full moon was rising, its boding silver rays shining down on his estate to give it an ominous appearance. Of course, it didn't need the eerie moonlight to make it appear threatening. His castle was already threatening enough. The simple fact it was a demon's castle, not to mention a powerful demon's castle, was enough to make any man's blood run cold. So Sesshomaru stood, taking in the nocturnal beauty of his lands. Despite what most would think because of his calm, and at times apparently cold manner, he did appreciate beauty. He noticed and appreciated many things, even if he would never show it. He had a reputation for being distant and calculating, which he didn't mind at all. Perhaps the fact he did not care made him cold indeed, perhaps not. In the grand scheme of things, he found none of those things to be of great importance.

And so he remained, allowing himself to be consumed by the picturesque night. He could not see, sense, or smell any stray demon anywhere in his territories, which meant word had gotten out that he was back. In his traveling, many weaker youkai took his absence to their advantage as they roamed freely on his lands. Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the memory of how they scattered as he returned. A slight disturbance below his balcony brought him out of his reverie. He peered over the edge to see Rin walking peacefully through the grass. She held her hand out languidly, reaching out to delicately touch anything she passed, brushing against bushes, trees, and even the tall grasses that swept against her legs. He heard her sigh of contentment as she sat to lounge by the edge of the tiny pond that inhabited the outside of Sesshomaru's castle. He knew she was safe, and so did she. He hadn't thought it possible, but the striking scene from before had become more charming with Rin now lazing in it.

The pond rippled lightly from a faint breeze, reflecting waves of moonlight on everything around it. Sakura drifted around, dancing in the breeze. They landed on the grass and on top of the water, floating with grace. A few found their way to land on Rin, and he watched as she ran her fingers over their petals delicately. She had become quite delicate and demure over the years. It had been 12 years since he first found her as a little girl. He closed his eyes as he remembered how she had changed. He found her dirty, silent, but still caring. He remembered how outgoing and energetic she became when he took her in. He smiled at the memory of how she used to drive Jaken to his wits' end. As she became older, she gained confidence. She spoke less, but he knew she was still happy. He remembered when he body began to mature and she began her womanly cycles. He remembered how afraid she was the first time it happened. Secretly, he was afraid, too. He was worried it would be something terminal, though he found the scent to be quite irresistible. He needed answers, so he went to a human village, grabbed one of the first human women he saw, and asked her about Rin's changes. Relieved that she wasn't going to be eaten, she was happy to explain that Rin's changes were normal, and even how to take care of it. His little Rin was becoming a woman.

Sesshomaru broke out of his memories for a moment to look at Rin. Even beneath her kimono, he could see her womanly curves, adding credit to his memories that she was indeed a woman. He continued to think back on his memories. He recalled the way her scent changed due to her cycles. He found her most irresistible when she was at her most fertile stage and when she bled. Her most fertile periods were the most intoxicating, and he found it only grew stronger as she aged. It had come to a point when he could not be around her during those periods. Even Jaken had noticed it and admitted it was quite alluring. Sesshomaru had immediately assigned several of his female youkai servants to watch over her when he realized he was not the only one attracted to her scent. He would not have one of his male youkai servants touch Rin. He would tear them apart first.

He had no problem admitting Rin was his. She had been his since the day he took her in. He had protected her, fed her, clothed her, and given her anything she could have wanted. She was his to take care of, and so he did. His only problem was what to do with her. When she was little it was simple. Now, it wasn't so easy. Sure, she still had to be fed and taken care of, none of that had changed. Now that she was older, she needed something more. Her body demanded it, and he wasn't so sure what to do about it. He considered letting her settle with a human man, but he knew she'd refuse to leave him. The only option left was for her to stay with him, but her body still demanded to be recognized and fulfilled. He could let one of his youkai servants mate with her, but then she'd no longer be his. Honestly, he did not want to see her with another. She had been his for almost all of her life, and he did not want to see that change. So the answer was simple, or at least it should have been. He would take Rin as a mate.

Could he really mate with her? She was human after all. He supposed he could. He would live far longer than her, and could always mate and procreate with a female youkai to produce proper heirs after Rin had died. Suddenly, he felt a sadness grip his heart. The thought of Rin's death hurt him. He realized he did not want her to die, and began cursing her mortal blood. His attention snapped back to Rin when he noticed movement. To anyone with out demonic vision it would have appeared as just a shadow, but Sesshomaru knew better. He recognized it as one of his youkai servants. Then he noticed it, in the wind. It was Rin's scent, and she was entering her fertile cycle. He hadn't noticed it before, he supposed because he was so lost in his thoughts. He watched as the youkai crept closer. Sesshomaru's blood boiled hot when he realized he was stalking Rin. In a flash, Sesshomaru leapt from his balcony to the tree where his servant was hiding behind. The youkai nearly jumped out of his skin. Sesshomaru never hesitated as he sliced his head off with his bear hands.

"Who's there?" Rin asked, startled by the sound of the youkai's body as it hit the ground.

Sesshomaru walked out from behind the tree, calm as ever. Rin smiled as she saw him.

"I see you're enjoying this wonderful night as well."

Sesshomaru nodded. Rin smiled as she patted the ground next to her, encouraging him to sit. Sesshomaru didn't know if he dared to come closer. He scent was too alluring. If he lost himself in it there was no doubt he'd make her his that night. She accepted the fact he wouldn't sit as she turned her gaze back toward the moon.

"It's beautiful." She said appreciatively. 

"Yes."

They remained there in silence as Sesshomaru took in her scent. He closed his eyes and felt himself grow excited as he inhaled her pheromones. He began shaking as he attempted to keep control, his adrenaline pumping through his body. He had to do something; either give in to his desires or escape. He decided to leave. It was the better choice, but before he could walk away he felt Rin take his hand. Shit.

"Sesshomaru, you're quivering. Are you all right?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

She was so close, and he needed to escape. Her scent was driving him over the brink.

"Your hand. . ." He said, using great care to control his voice.

Rin moved her hand. It had been many years since Sesshomaru had asked her not to touch him. She wondered what she could have done to upset him. Sesshomaru began to stride away, but Rin cut him off.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Please tell me what's wrong. What have I done to upset you?"

Sesshomaru mental cursed as she cut him off. He could not escape with out pushing her out of the way and literally running. He was losing his control. She was too enticing.

"Rin. . . nothing. You've done nothing." He said, trying to pass by her.

Again, she stepped in front of him.

"Something is wrong. You're acting so odd. Please tell me it's not your health." She said, sounding quite worried.

Sesshomaru felt his resolve bend and break He would ease both of their strain and give in to his desires. He smiled, an almost predatory smile.

"I will show you, then," He said as he swept her up in his arms.

Rin squeaked as he lifted her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. He began walking back to his castle, but stopped below his balcony. With out effort, he leapt onto his 4th story balcony. He carried Rin just inside the elegant doors before setting her on her feet. He turned gracefully and closed the doors, pulling the shade for privacy. 

He looked back at Rin, her eyes looking at him questioningly. He was intoxicated in her scent as he walked over to her once more. He slid his arms around her slender waist as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. A deep moan escaped him, vibrating with bass. He could smell a rush of pheromones and realized she was becoming aroused. He struggled with his voice.

"Rin. . ." He lifted his head to look at her. "I want to. . . to make you mine." He said, his voice hoarse with desire.

He could feel Rin tremble as another wave of pheromones hit him. She was radiating with yearning and her body was ready, screaming at him to fulfill her. He desperately wanted to complete her. He had to know she wanted this while he still had enough will power to run away. If she didn't want it, he would have to literally run before he took her against her will. Rin smiled at him.

"I want that, too. I've wanted it for so long." She said, pressing her body against his. "Make me yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Little Words

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

He could feel Rin tremble as another wave of pheromones hit him. She was radiating with yearning and her body was ready, screaming at him to fulfill her. He desperately wanted to complete her. He had to know she wanted this while he still had enough will power to run away. If she didn't want it, he would have to literally run before he took her against her will. Rin smiled at him.

"I want that, too. I've wanted it for so long." She said, pressing her body against his. "Make me yours."

He grunted with restrained passion as he gripped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply. He watched as she closed her eyed, moving her lips against his. He could feel her heart thundering against his chest as she moaned softly. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes opened in slight shock. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his, continuing to rub his tongue against hers. She slowly closed her eyes again, beginning to move her tongue against his. To his surprise she suckled on his tongue, eliciting a moan from him. He parted their kiss as he took her chin in his hand gently. He tilted her head to the side and began kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking on her neck. Her head fell back and her body went limp and she moaned and sighed. The scent of her arousal was washing over him in droves. He lifted her once more and carried her to the bed.

She smiled at him as he lay her down with all the tenderness he possessed. He gently pulled at her obi, setting it at the foot of the bed before pushing her kimono open. He studied her attractive form in awe, his more primal urges lost to his wonderment. He trailed a clawed hand over her partially exposed body, from just beneath the curve of her humble breasts, along the her cambering stomach, over the side of her mature hips, and half way down her thigh. He smiled a satisfied smile as he felt her shudder at his touch, eyes closed, head tilted back, and mouth open slightly to allow her uneven gasps to escape. As he slowly recovered from his admiration, he rediscovered his momentarily forgotten libido, strengthened by her unbridled scent. He found he could no resist those deliciously parted lips as he bent forward to claim them once more. Rin delicately snaked her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss. Sesshomaru began to run a hand over the curves of her exposed body, enticing soft moans of pleasure from his lover.

Sesshomaru broke away, rather reluctantly, as he slipped her arms out of her white and crimson silk kimono and took it off her completely, setting it at the foot of the bed along with the her crimson silk obi. He noticed her modesty as she curled her legs up slightly to hide her sex, also bringing her arms to her chest somewhat. He smiled as he began to undress himself, easing her discomfort about her nudity.

"Do not hide from me. You are beautiful." He said, further comforting her.

She smiled at him and visibly relaxed. A moment more, Sesshomaru stood completely nude before Rin. She inhaled sharply at the site of him. He was well toned, muscular yet lithe. His long, silky hair swept down to his knees, cloaking him partially. His arm, taken by Inuyasha, was no longer gone. Rin assumed it had regenerated or he had used Tenseiga to heal it. Her mind was not on how his arm had returned, though. She was staring at the most beautiful and desirable thing she had ever seen, and she would have it, all of it. Her attention grazed over his erect manhood, and she felt a hot blush claim her face.

Sesshomaru had been watching her explore him with her eyes, and smiled when he saw a red-hot blush stain her porcelain cheeks. He was glad to see she approved, but he was more amused by her virgin modesty. Female youkai were anything but modest about any sexual desires during their fertile cycles, or any other time for that matter. He found he preferred Rin's modesty, though it would not be virgin by the end of the night. He smiled predatorily at those thoughts as he climbed onto the bed at Rin's feet, facing her. She whimpered slightly, and that only made him hungrier for her. He kissed at the tops of her knees before placing a hand on each one. He gracefully parted her legs as he trailed hot kisses along the inside of her thigh. Rin moaned as a shudder racked her delicate body. Sesshomaru was hit was a surge of pheromones, making both his male and youkai drive undeniable. One hand clutched the bed mercilessly with restrained desire as the other softly cupped her thigh just above her rear. 

Sesshomaru continued to kiss a hot trail inside her thigh, merely an inch or so away from Rin's moist center. He felt her shudder at his closeness to her most personal area and whisper his name. Placing both hands against her thighs, he bent down to inhale her intoxicating feminine odor. For a few moments, his head swam. When he regained his senses, he found himself tasting her, running his tongue over her sensitive flesh. Rin shuddered, moaning through ragged pants. Sesshomaru smiled at the fact he could affect her that way and continued. He tasted her wetness as he pressed his tongue deeper with in her sensitive folds, dipping his tongue inside her. He continued to please her that way for several minutes, enjoying it quite a bit more than he had realized. By now, she was quite wet. He also noted how tightly she was gripping the bed sheets and allowed himself another satisfied smile.

Sesshomaru licked and kissed his way up Rin's abdomen. If Rin's heavy breathing and soft moans were any indication, he was doing quite well. Not bad for a virgin. He smiled to himself once more as he reached her chest. He smiled down at her, lightly kissing the underside of her left breast. Following the shape of her breast, he made his way to her tiny rose-colored nipple. He kissed it lightly before taking it into his mouth. Rin gasped lightly as he suckled her breast, causing it to harden. He grazed his teeth over her erect nipple, causing Rin to make an assortment of pleasurable throat noises. Her temperature had risen considerably, if the flush in her cheeks was any indication. He could feel her skin radiate heat beneath his hands. Rin shivered uncontrollably as Sesshomaru touched and pleased her in ways she'd never experienced before. She never imagined it would be like this.

Sesshomaru moved his attention to her other breast, licking and nipping at it gently before taking the soft nipple into his mouth. He lapped his tongue over it as Rin continued to writhe beneath him in pleasure. It was becoming too much for him to bear. It was no longer a matter of wanting her. He needed her. He was losing himself in her, and he wouldn't regain control until his body found the release it craved. He leaned forward as he trailed his tongue across her body, licking her from her creamy white breast to her delicate neck. He scooped his left hand under her neck, exposing it a bit more. Leaning down with his cheek pressing against hers, his mouth at her neck just below her ear, he took himself in his right hand and positioned it just at her entrance. Her flesh was as burning hot as his own and her heart thundered in his ears. He leaned down, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. It enticed him.

"Rin." He breathed harshly into her ear, shuddering with yearning. He opened his mouth and pressed his sharp canines against her pulsing neck. Rin gasped and shivered, and all he could smell was sex, deep and primal. He bit down, his teeth pressing into her neck as he pushed his hips forward, pressing into her. She cried out in pain as he pushed himself into her, and he bit down harder. His hold on her neck shuddered as he fought between his primal instincts and not wanting to hurt Rin. She cried out sharply as he felt himself push passed her virginity and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He immediately stopped.

He had wounded her. He had hurt her. A sense of guilt washed over him as he licked her neck gently. The taste of her blood faded as his saliva healed her wounds. He mentally thanked the fact he was a dog youkai before looking up at her. He could see her had hurt her in her eyes, but he knew she'd never complain. She had so much trust for him. She had so much love for him. Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry." He said, gently kissing her lips, not giving her a chance to speak again.

He knew she would tell him there was nothing to apologize about and things like that, but he honestly didn't care to talk about such things at that moment. The kiss grew in passion rather rapidly. Rather surprising for him, Rin moved her hips against his, pressing him further into herself. He chuckled deep in his throat and broke the kiss.

"Impatient?" He asked, humor in his voice.

Rin just smiled back at him, a sheepish, toothy grin. She wanted him, and he knew it. It was slightly embarrassing for her, yet relieving at the same time. He felt so good inside of her. She wanted more, her whole body did. It craved him with every fiber of her being. Nothing ever felt so right, so perfect to her before. Nothing ever felt so good. Sesshomaru moved his head back to her neck, nipping at it more gently than last time. At the same time, he pressed himself into her until he reached her limit. It felt so good. She could feel him filling her, pressing against her sensitive flesh. She could feel her temperature rise even higher. She could feel him shudder against her. Her heart raced, beating against his chest. She knew he could feel it, just as she could feel his racing against hers. His heart beat strong and hard as he slowly moved out of her. His muscles rippled with restrained passion. He was still slightly sore, but he was trying to hard to be gentle. She loved him so much.

With that thought, she arched her back, pushing her hips against him. Sesshomaru grunted and pressed forward. He pushed through her, pressing against her inner walls. She could hear her moan in pleasure, and he found himself moaning with her. They repeated the action, pressing against each other. Their breathing was erratic as the sounds of their love making rose in fever. He pressed into her again and again, each time a little harder, each time a little faster. She met him each time, and each time she grew a little closer to some kind of pleasurable oblivion. The smell of sex was thick in the air as Rin let out a strangled cry. Her body stiffened as she gripped Sesshomaru tightly, her insides tightening and rippling around him. Her eyes clouded over, wide and unfocused as her taught body trembled. Sesshomaru moaned loudly as her insides pulsated around him as he continued to thrust into her. He could feel a pressure building as a puddle of her feminine cum formed beneath them. He could smell her pleasure, her fertility, and her pheromones. It was all it took. He felt the pressure snap and his body, too, went taught as he reached his own orgasm. He came inside her, filling her with his hot seed. 

It took a minute or two for the waves of pleasure to subside and to regain his vision. He looked down at Rin. She was lax in his arms, her eyes closed in serene pleasure. He smiled and wrapped his arms beneath her as he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He watched her take a minute or so to focus her eyes on him as he pulled a silken blanket over the both of them. She smiled down and him, and he found himself content to smile back. It was strange, but he really didn't mind the thought of a little hanyou running around his castle anymore. As long as it was his and Rin's, he didn't mind at all. He watched Rin's head rest peacefully on his chest, her breath even and deep. He smiled as the thought of his father. So this was what he saw in that human. He stroked her cheek gently, and noticed 2 small marks on her neck; much similar to ones he had seen on the miko that spent so much time with his brother. He smiled again. So this is what his brother saw as well. Now he could see for himself what love truly was. He was not at all surprised as he thought of loving Rin. It was something he suspected all along. 

"Rin."

Rin responded with a faint moan.

"I love you."

She moaned again as she snuggled her head into his chest. She was already asleep. Sesshomaru yawned as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon, he was asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Little Words

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Inuyasha series, manga, and movie. Ownership and all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I write any and all stories merely for entertainment of others, and myself. I receive no money for my efforts. Any original characters I may or may not use in any of my stories are of my own making, and though none of them may be protected as mine by law and I will have no power should someone decide to use one, I do appreciate permission, first.

*

*

__

"Rin."

Rin responded with a faint moan.

"I love you."

She moaned again as she snuggled her head into his chest. She was already asleep. Sesshomaru yawned as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon, he was asleep as well.

~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru watched a little hanyou with Rin's beautiful face and his distinguishing characteristics toddle around the room. He felt a great swell of pride every time he looked at her. She was his little princess. Sesshomaru hugged his wife tighter. This was his queen. He lowered his hand to lovingly caress her swollen belly. This was going to be his little prince. He didn't know why, but he just knew it was going to be a boy. He never doubted his feelings when it came to his wife and children. Rin and he both laughed as they watched their daughter pull, poke, and prod at Jaken. Even Jaken loved her, and showed it openly. Both he and Sesshomaru had come to adopt new philosophies about humans and hanyous.

"Uncle Sesshomaru! Tell Jaken to let me play with the baby!" 

A frustrated looking teenager with black hair and yellow-orange eyes complained. Her canine ears swiveled in irritation as she looked up expectantly at him. She was Sesshomaru's niece, Inuyasha's daughter, and he loved her, too.

"Yeah! He's been playing with her all day!" Complained a boy who looked around 8 or 9 years old, with looks much the same as his sister. "I haven't gotten to hold her, yet!"

Sesshomaru smiled at his nephew and niece. He loved them both. Then he looked at his daughter as she clamped her hands onto Jaken's nose.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, which sounded quite funny considering he had no use of his nose.

Kagome laughed out loud, and Sesshomaru looked over to see her with her arms around his brother lovingly. She was older than Rin, but she still looked very young. He knew one day she would grow old and die, just like Rin. Unconsciously, he tightened his arms around Rin. Rin's death was not something he wanted to think about, so instead he looked to his daughter. Everyone laughed out loud as they watched Inuyasha's son and daughter try to pull Jaken from the baby's death-grip. Sesshomaru loved his family, all of it. He was truly happy.

~~~~~~47 years later~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru looked down at his wife. Even in death, she was still so beautiful. Her hair was white, and her face was old, but he still loved her as he had when he'd first made love to her. Now he knew he really did have a heart, because it was breaking. All the memories of his life with Rin played in his mind. He remembered them, every single day. It felt like he was being torn in two pieces, but worse. His body wasn't breaking, his heart, his soul, every bit of his immortal self was. 

Inuyasha's hand rested sadly on his shoulder, and he took comfort in that. Inuyasha had gone through the same thing only a short 8 years earlier. Inuyasha knew his pain. Sesshomaru knew he did. Silent tears trailed down his face. His children cried openly, as did his nieces and nephew. Even Inuyasha had shed a few tears. It was as if the whole land felt his pain as the skies cried down from the heavens. The miko that had come to perform the ceremony spoke gently.

"It is time." She said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded numbly before bending close to Rin's peaceful face.

"Rin."

Her only was response was the rain that fell from her eyes like tears.

"I love you."

Heavily, Sesshomaru turned away and opened his arms to his children who ran into them for comfort. They held each other, tears mingling with rain, as they watched the miko set fire to the wood Rin rested upon. The wind picked up for a moment, and Sesshomaru could almost swear he heard her voice say she loved him, too, as she finally disappeared from sight beneath the flames. 

He found himself wanting to join her on her bed on flames, but he knew better. He still had so much to live for, and it was all right in his arms.


End file.
